Stubborn Love
by KagamineKirkland
Summary: Germany has done it again, making poor Italy cry! Italy's heart is crushed, Germany starts to love and Russia, wait...Russia? Russia is getting in-between the two! Germany better figure out what to do quickly...for Italy's life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ciao! Neko-chan is here…..and with a brand new story! I thought I would give you guys a bit of GerIta! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters. All credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya!  
><strong>

Chapter One: Attack Plan, Crying and Spying!

"L-Ludwig…I…like you!"

The slightly annoyed and bored expression on the German's face twisted to a surprised one. Germany's eyes his eyes narrowed slightly, before giving out an exasperated sigh. "Italy! This is not the time to be fooling around! Right now we got to be figuring out a war strategy!"

((INFO))

At the moment the axis boys were lounging around in their cozy apartment that Ludwig had rented out for the three nations. After all, they were in the lush country of Germany! Ludwig was making battle plans for their upcoming attack on the allied guys. Italy renamed the plan "The-secret-attack-plan-to-destroy-the-allied-people-that-Germany-is-planning."

Japan had decided to take a nice walk to get away from the no-nonsense the German man. However, the overly relaxed Asian had accidentally taken his trusty camera with him, and he wouldn't be back for a while. Kiku was simply too fond of taking pictures of the colorful German habitat.

Italy was sure that now that he and Ludwig were alone, he would finally have the chance to tell him his true feelings. Feliciano knew they were in the friend zone, and he wanted to get out of that zone. He loved Germany, as more than a friend. Most of his friends, when told, had guessed it right off the bat. It was the Italian's only chance to tell Germany this. He took a nervous step to Ludwig and stuttered….

Germany was writing in a black notebook the battle plans for the attack on the allies. He was actually pretty excited about this. Sure they were outnumbered, and smarter. No. Of course they weren't smarter! He was the smartest. He buffed up proudly and continued to make scribbles away in his book. Ludwig had looked up just for a brief second to notice Feliciano trudging to him. Why was his face red….?

_((Back to present time))_

Feliciano took a small unstable step backwards, his light brown eyes becoming glossed over with tears. He had one more chance to see if Ludwig felt the same. "Ve! Y-You don't have any feelings for me?"

"Of course not, you are my friend, nothing more." Ludwig carelessly rolled his eyes, like the question was an obvious one. The broken Italian started to slowly take steps away from the other, a few tears spilling onto the carpet of their apartment. However, Ludwig didn't notice this and went back to writing in a black notebook, shaking his head slowly. Feliciano wiped his eyes and took a few more small steps to the door, then opened it quietly and slipped his body out of the now stuffy apartment. Before he knew it his feet flew out beneath him as he sprinted down the many flights of stairs, to the earth below. He ran desperately to the nearest shelter, the peaceful woods that bordered the city they were staying in.

Feliciano ran for quite some time, deep into the silent woods. He only stopped to take deep breaths, until he noticed how much his feet ached. His limp body fell onto the ground and he remembered the events that happened a few minutes back. His throat felt dry and cracked as tried to hold back choked sobs. The Italian couldn't help but think of how stupid he was! Finally when he had gotten the courage to tell the stubborn man, he had gotten completely shot down. He held his head in his hands and the tears flowed endlessly. Why….? Why was he so stupid?

Ivan heavily sighed as his slender fingers wrapped his nice white scarf tighter around his own neck. Why was he always stuck with the dirty jobs? Lately their "Leader", America, had found a way to set him up with the most annoying jobs possible.

_Flashback_

"DUDEZ! Okay! So apparently the whole topic of this allied meeting is about spying on the axis powers! AHAHAHHAHAHAH! How stupid is that? I know it sounds so retarded but….we need someone to spy on them!" Alfred Jones, also known as America stood at the front of the room, cheeseburger in one hand and a soda in the other. "ANYWAY….I have a plan! Here it is—"

"WANKER! We aren't listening to you! Your ideas are bloody terrible!" England jumped out of his seat, yelling at the top of his lungs, interrupting the other country.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARTHUR! We all know that I'm the hero! The hero always makes the ideas!" Alfred laughed brightly and took a long sip of his soda.

"How about my ideas, oui?" The long blonde haired Frenchman, Francis stood up in chair and blew kisses to both America and England.

"HELL NO! WE WOULD NEVER FUCKING USE YOUR IDEAS, CHEESY MONKEY! " Arthur shouted, tackling Francis and grabbing his throat. In return Francis wrapped his own hands around Arthur's neck.

"OHONHONHONHON!"

Ivan chuckled slightly and sweat dropped nervously while China huffed and crossed his arms.

"I go home. Make decision already, aru."

"Okay! Let's just make Russia do it all!" The other four nations nodded, and stood up to walk out of the door.

"Meeting adjourned!" Alfred shouted. "IVAN! Go be an fucking epic spy!" America skipped out of the room, eager to get a few more burgers. He was running low!

_Flashback End_

Ivan hung his head low and he rubbed his arms over the cream colored trench coat he was wearing. Usually Russia didn't have a problem of spying on people. However, as he walked though the dense woods of Germany he began to doubt that. First of all, where was the snow? He felt cold and disgusting without it! Well, at least he had his pipe. But besides the snow problem, the Russian really didn't want to run into the German man. He gave Ivan a weird feeling inside, and he was always too bossy. Sure Ivan was bossy, but he had a good reason for it. It made people scared of him, and he liked that. He didn't like touchy and feely stuff. Russia didn't mind running into Kiku or Feliciano, for he had a certain fondness for them. Italy was his favorite though. Sure he was carefree and stupid most of the time, but he still wanted to be friends. Maybe he could try if he ran into the Italian….

Italy had almost successfully wiped all the tears from his brown eyes as he sat up straight. He shaded his eyes and took a good look up into the sky. The Italian was now wondering where he was…he had run off so far! He was hungry too….for pasta….! He rubbed his face and his red puffy eyes and looked at the forest around him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and Feliciano's trembling figure whipped around.

"Ludwig?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter one! Panda-chan edits this story for me, so THANKS Panda-chan! I will be useing Google Translate, so everything might not be right…. Please tell me if I get the words wrong! Thanks!  
>Minna-san, Arigato for reviewing! More reviews, the faster I will update. ^^<strong>

**-Neko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Neko-chan here again! Have fun reading chapter 2! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to Panda-chan for helping me edit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters. All credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya!  
><strong>****

Chapter Two: Thinking, Helping and Evil Plans!

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig stretched his aching muscles. He had been bent over for quite a while, scribbling in his notebook frantically. He was getting some really good ideas for the Axis attack plan, but mostly he was just making a list of necessary foods to accompany them on their trip. The German had remembered to include plenty of wurst; it was after all, the most important item! Japan's little mochi balls and Italy's favorite pasta brand. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, which he had propped up on his leg. He closed his eyes, thinking of the Italian. Feliciano….Where had that dummkopt gone now?

Feliciano whipped around, expecting to find a certain blonde in his presence. His gaze drifted up the pale trench coat and his eyes lingered on the childlike face of a familiar nation. It's not like Feli wasn't happy to see the Russian, for he was. However the Italian's heart was still shattered from earlier…..He didn't want to talk to anyone now. Feliciano knew he was weak enough before…. but NOW, he felt all his former energy drained from his body. A powerful nation was standing in front of him and he didn't even have a white flag on him at the moment. The other's scarf blew softly in the wind and the coldness sent a chill up his spine.

"Ciao…Ivan." The brunette forced a small struggled smile to his face. He then whimpered slightly at the large country.

"Hello, Italia. How is your day? Good?" Ivan smiled back at the other, his lavender colored eyes narrowing at bit at the obvious fake grin.

"Great! Just like always! Veh~!"

"Da. That is great. But….why are you crying?" The Russian's eyebrows scrunched together and he crossed his arms, pipe hanging from his right hand casually.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"KolKolKol…." Russia swung the piece of metal into his outstretched palm, his slim fingers slowly wrapping themselves around the pipe's frame. "Tell me…or you die." Ivan's aura immediately turned a dark purple, flecked with black dots. Russia continued to laugh softly as stared down at the horrified country.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! VEH! PLEASEDON'THURTME! IWILLTELLYOUANYTHING, IDON'TWANTTODIELIKETHIS!" Feliciano yelled out, his cheeks hot from the tears he was crying at the moment.

Russia sighed, sad to stop being so threatening and lowered the pipe, showing he wasn't going to harm the Italian. "Tell me. Why are you crying?"

"!" His words blended together, but Ivan was able to make out the most important parts. Russia nodded and looked down at the piece of fresh meat. He smirked to himself, for the Italian could be his. Just like the Baltic Trio. He spoke in such a sweet voice, it was making him sick.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Feliciano. If you don't mind, you could always JOIN me? I would never hurt you, and I'll make you feel not so bad about Germany." He smiled, his lavender eyes locking with the chocolate brown ones of the young Italian.

"That's so nice of you, Russia! Veh!" Italy smiled his usual grin, instantly feeling better from the Russian's kind and thoughtful words.

"That is so nice to hear!" Ivan grinned back down, his grip tightening on the steel pipe, which he had stuck back into his belt. He extended a hand out to Feliciano, for Ivan knew that he had to gain this cute little nations trust, in order to control him. This task was simple and no sweat, for Ivan was the best around at manipulating people. Seriously. He is the Soviet Union. Feliciano softly took the other's gloved hand, his shoulders still shaking slightly from his heart almost breaking. He didn't need that stupid jerk Germany anymore. He gazed up at the other's smiling face and a new hope was born.

He started to speak, holding the other's hand firmly. "Ivan….I don't want to say with Germany anymore. Where will I stay?"

"With me of course." Came the reply, in a cheery yet unsettling voice.

"B-But I need my things!" The Italian whined cutely and Ivan…however was dragged down by the cuteness. He didn't want to give in….but….he had to.

"Fine! Get your things packed and leave it by your bedside. That way when I break in and steal you away tonight, you will be all ready." The Russian's plan was working perfectly. He smirked in approval, his mind racing with thoughts of all the dastardly evil things he could do.

At this time, loyal readers, you are most likely wondering what the Soviet Union's grand scheme is. Yes? Well. I would rather Ivan not get into detail, for he is a bit too scary. Russia plans on taking our dear sweet North Italy back to the Allies. Why? For if they get Italy, they can easily break Germany. Now, just handing the innocent child over to the other nations right away…..is not that fun. We all know that Russia likes fun. The country thinks that Italy would make a spectacular maid. Seeing how he already has the Baltic States as slaves, he figures that another would do. You're probably bored with me talking, and would like to know how the tale ends, eh? Well, if you insist.

What happened next had Ivan utterly confused. Why did he do that?


End file.
